CORS 1: The Duel
The Duel is the 1st season of the CORS Franchise. The Duel took place in Sao Paulo, Brazil, with all cast members new to the series. Cast Game Format At the beginning of each episode, the cast is given a challenge, and teams are assigned at random. The challenges can involve either members competing as individuals, pairs, or trios. 'Selection Process' Each challenge has a winner or winners. The winners are safe from the possibility of having to enter the Duel. The "safe" (or "immune") contestant(s) begins a voting process by voting for a non-immune person, who then selects another non-immune person. This process continues until there is one person remaining; this remaining person is assigned to compete in the Duel that evening. The person "voted" into the Duel then selects a non-immune competitor to go against them that night, and randomly selects from one of four cards held by the host to determine the Duel in which the two players will compete. The loser of the Duel is eliminated from the game and is sent home. Gameplay Challenges *'All Shook Up': Players have to hang on to a pair of parallel ropes that are stretched out over a muddy pit, and have to shake their opponents off the ropes. The challenge is played in multiple rounds — guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls — with the winners of the first three rounds advancing to the final round. The last player standing on the ropes wins the challenge. **'Winners': Wayne and Elise *'Push Me': A player has to "push" their opponent off a plank that is attached to the end of a boat, with each players' hands tied to where they cannot grab their opponent. Prior to the challenge, match-ups are determined in which Crypt asks each player to pick colored tokens out of a bag, and players with matching tokens are paired up in same-gender heats. The challenge is played in three rounds of separate male and female heats. The first player to get pushed into the water is eliminated, and the process repeats until the last player standing wins. **'Winners': Arlo and Lynda *'Ice Breakers': Played in separate male and female heats, each player has to race toward a pile of oversize ice blocks, retrieve one ice block at a time, then race toward their designated tables, and use a sledge hammer to smash as much ice as possible through the grates (while wearing protective goggles and gloves), in which the containers below will be filled with the smashed ice. The process continues for five minutes, after which each container is weighed at a weigh station. The player whose container weighs the most after five minutes wins. **'Winners': Terry and Serrena *'Around the Block': Played in separate male/female heats, and two players at a time, each player has to climb up a 40-foot, rectangular-shaped truss that is suspended from a crane, and collect as many flags as possible. Sixteen flags are hanging from the vertical section of the truss, which are worth one point each, and there is one flag hanging in the middle of the horizontal truss, which is worth three and a half points. Since there is one more female player than male players, the game is played in two female heats and a championship, and one male heat and a championship. (Note: Since CT won the previous duel, he chose to have a bye in the first heat, and automatically competed in the championship.) The players that earn the most points in the initial rounds advance to their respective championships, and the players that earn the most points win the challenge. **'Winners': Wayne and Katelynn *'Burnt': The challenge is played in separate rounds — male and female. A structure is suspended from a platform hanging 30 feet above a lake, with a pulley system and seven flags attached to barrels on the lake's shore. Each player is hanging from the top of the structure, and has to pull on their designated rope as fast as possible, which will send their flag toward their own barrel. Once six out of seven flags have reached the barrel, the one remaining barrel will explode, dropping the player attached to the barrel into the water. The process continues until the last player hanging wins. **'Winners': Dominick and Moriah *'Upside Downer': A rope platform is suspended from a structure high above the Kowhai River, and players have to swing upside down from ropes from one side of the platform to the other, and collect as many Māori carvings as possible within a 10-minute limit. A player is disqualified if he/she does not make it to the end of the platform within 10 minutes. The player that collects each carving in the fastest time wins. **'Winners': Dominick and Janella *'Spelling Air': A platform is suspended from a structure above Lake Johnson, and players are hanging 100 feet above the water from the top of the platform. Each player is asked to spell a word. A player is dropped into the water and disqualified if he/she misspells a word. The process continues until the last player hanging wins. **'Winners': Dave and Janella Duel Games *'Back Off': Each competitor has a hook attached to his/her back. The challenger must take the hook off of the opponent's back and place it on a ring on at the side of the arena. The first challenger to successfully hook his/her opponent's hook to the ring twice wins the challenge. **'Played by': Erin vs. Lynda, Dominick vs. Kaeden, Lyn vs. Lynda *'Elevator': The competitors are placed in two separate cages with a pulling chain inside. Each competitor must pull the chain that is inside of his/her cage, and with each pull, the opponent's cage is raised. The competitor who's cage reaches the top first loses. **'Played by': Henry vs. Carver, Terry vs. Brannon *'Duel Pole Dancing': A totem pole-like structure is located in the center of the arena. Around the outside of the pole are climbing holds for the competitors to use to make their ascent. The first competitor to reach the top of the pole and ring a bell wins the challenge. **'Played by': Moriah vs. Abbey, Serrena vs. Elise *'Push Over': There is a large wooden plank placed on the ground. This Duel is won by knocking a challenger off the plank twice. **'Played by': Terry vs. Arlo, Terry vs. Dave, Serrena vs. Lynda, Michele vs. Lynda *'Spot On': There are two rock-climbing walls, one for each challenger. There is a pattern that is designed on each wall. The pattern is not complete, though, and each challenger must use the pieces given to them in order to complete the pattern. The first challenger to complete the pattern wins. **'Played by': Clement vs. Carver, Michele vs. Katelynn, Wayne vs. Henry Final Challenge The final challenge begins with each player riding on a jet boat, and each player jumping off the boat when it stops in the middle of the river. Each player has to cross from one side of a river to another using a rope. The remainder of the course involves checkpoints reminiscent of each duel elimination. After crossing a river, each player has to run up a steep hill to the first checkpoint, "Spot On," in which each player has to complete a puzzle. The second checkpoint is based on "Duel Pole Dancing," in which each player has to shimmy their way up to the top of a pole in order to unlock a mountain bike. Each player then rides their bike up a mountain side to the third checkpoint, "Back Off." Players have to chain themselves to an iron ring, and have to team up with a player of the opposite gender of their choice. Each pair then advances to the "Push Over" checkpoint, in which players have to push a sled filled with dirt across a line, and remove the dirt to make the sled lighter. Each player then retrieves a key from under the sled's original spot in order to unlock themselves from the metal rings from the previous checkpoint. The final checkpoint is "The Elevator," in which each player has to elevate themselves to the top of "The Duel" structure to retrieve a Māori carving, then sprint to the finish line, where the first-place finishers win $100,000, the second-place finishers win $35,000 and third-place finishers win $15,000. **'The Duel Winners': Henry and Lynda Season Summary Episode Progress : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant won the Duel. : The contestant lost the Duel and was eliminated.